Tripping devices such as these are generally in the form of so-called holding magnet releases for fault current circuit breakers which operate independently of the power supply system voltage and for differential current protective devices which operate as a function of the power supply system voltage. Electromechanical tripping devices which have an electrodynamic overvoltage release and a thermal overcurrent release for long-term overloading are provided for tripping circuit breakers, for example miniature circuit breakers.
A tripping device such as this generally operates via a tripping element on a latching point of a switching mechanism as a force store, which then opens switching contacts in a line to be protected. There are also a wide range of other embodiments of tripping devices.
According to normal practice, each application requires its own specifically designed tripping device.